1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment device for adjusting the position of at least one cutter of a fine machining tool, particularly a reamer, with respect to a cutter support, as well as to a corresponding fine machining tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In fine machining tools of this sort, one of the accuracy requirements is that the cutting edges must move in an orbit which is well centered on the rotational axis of the tool. Various solutions to solving this problem are known:
To enable precisely centered restraint of a tool shank, e.g., a drill shank or a burr shaft, hydraulic expansion chucks are known, for example, from DE-GM 94 11 260 or DE 27 00 934 A1 in which a toroidal chamber in the clamping chuck element is bordered radially inwards by an expansion bush which elastically deforms inwards in the radial direction upon placement of a hydraulic pressure in the toroidal chamber and which thus rigidly clamps on all sides the tool shank which is pushed into the receiving hole. Expansion chucks of this sort are known, for example, from the January 2002 edition of the brochure “Höher, schneller, weiter . . . ” (i.e., “Higher, faster, further . . . ”) from the company Hauser HSC-Technologie.
To allow precisely centered chucking of hollow cylindrical components, expansion mandrels are known on the other hand which also operate using hydraulic pressure and have a toroidal chamber which is bordered radially outwards by an expansion bush. Centered chucking of the workpiece occurs through extension of the expansion bush.
Moreover, in the German utility model DE 296 14 727 U1, a hydraulic expansion chuck is shown in which a tool shank is restrained and on which on the outside additionally a hollow-cylindrical tool is chucked. A ring-shaped pressure chamber is used which has an outer wall which is elastically deformable in a radially outwards manner and an inner wall which is elastically deformable in a radially inwards manner. Using a screw which when it is screwed into a hole presses on a piston in a hydraulic cylinder which is connected via connecting channels to the toroidal chamber, a hydraulic pressure is applied. This results in an extension of the inner and outer walls of the toroidal chamber, it being possible to rigidly restrain or rather chuck the tool shank as well as the hollow cylinder over their entire circumference.
All of these previously known clamping means have in common that they allow highly centered restraining or chucking of the tools or rather the workpieces.
Fine machining tools such as reamers for large diameters or honers as are used, for example, for honing cylinders, have cutters which (e.g., attached on a clamping ring) are clamped on a clamping mandrel. The cutters are thus situated radially outside and without any larger axial offset directly on the chucking. It is prevented in this manner that a centering error can accumulate along the protruding drill length up to the drill bit. However, the problem that arises is that the work is subject to extremely small diameter tolerances, i.e., the position of the cutting edge(s) must be set precisely in the radial direction.
On the other hand, in precision boring tools the axial position of the cutting edges can be critical, e.g., with respect to a zero point of a CNC coordinate system. Using the known chucking and restraining apparatuses, it is possible to achieve high concentric accuracy and vibration-damped tool restraining, but the fine adjustment of the position of the cutters which is desirable for fine machining tools cannot be achieved in this manner.